Beyond our Knowledge
by Presidentialfunctions
Summary: Supernatural Au: Alfred and Matthew are hunters, they use to hunt with their older brother, Arthur until he went missing. To make things worst, no one knows what happened to him. Meanwhile, Lovino has been acting strange..and well suspicious- what could be going on? Will Antonio find out before it's too late? / So far there's no ships, but that may change.
1. The Werewolf

**Beyond Our Knowledge **

**Chapter 1: Alfred's werewolf and Antonio's Pub **

"_Fuck_" Alfred hissed as he ran through the corn felid the vegetable's rough leaves grazing him as he sprinted down the rows. It was gaining. Gaining on him _fast_. He skidded to a halt quickly cocked his gun and- _bam! _

His gun clattered to the dusty ground about five yards from reach. Alfred fell to the ground blood trickling down his arm, he stumbled to a crouching position facing the beast. The werewolf growled and lifted its arm slapping Alfred in the face and sending him a few yards away he made an inhuman sound as he flip flopped to the ground laying face forward. He tried to lift himself but his efforts where stopped as the werewolf stepped on his back. Screams emitted from the young blonde as the werewolf applied pressure. The fresh tang of blood filled Alfred's mouth, the teen gripped the dirt with his hands as if it'd ease the pain.

"Now where's your little friend?" the man-dog hybrid hissed in his ear.

"Like hell I'd tell you." he managed to get out.

"Are you sure? It'd be a shame if your lungs were ripped out," the were-man growled in his ears opening his mouth revealing rows of sharp- dangerous- teeth. Alfred gulped and squeezed his eyes shut, there was no way he would give out any information. But as he was preparing himself for his own doom, the weight was lifted off of him with a disgruntled yelp from the hairy man then a loud, clear, crisp shot was heard.

Alfred slowly opened up his eyes, everything blurred by tears. "M-mattie?" he whispered, as his brother through the riffle over his shoulder and ran over to the other.

He extended a hand to help him up, "You ok, Al?" he asked looking at his brother, concerned.

"Yeah...thanks," he grabbed the extended hand and stumbled up rubbing his face. "What did Arthur do to piss everyone off?"

"God knows what." Matthew scoffed as he looked around his surroundings. "We best leave before that farmer comes inspecting the felids..." Alfred nodded and the two headed to the run down pick up they called their car.

Matthew hopped into the driver's seat and threw the gun in the back swiping the keys from his jacket pocket and started the engine. "Why do werewolves always have to die by silver bullets? why not arrows? I'm way better with a crossbow."

"I don't know- that's just how it works?" Alfred shrugged as he grabbed the first aid kit from under his feet and began to mend his wounds, "I honestly prefer guns."

Matthew shrugged and turned on the radio as he pulled out. "Fifth monster this week," he muttered, "and still no news of Arthur- or what he did."

"We got some news- remember?"

"yeah, but that was from Alex and James. Alex and James!"

"So? anyways, James said they were hunting a demon last week, and the demon mentioned something about a crossroads and a Kirkland."

"That can mean anything!"

* * *

Alfred just sighed and turned up the radio finishing his bandages. After a few hours of driving, Matthew pulled into '_Antonio's Pub and Inn' _ a common place hunters gather and stay. The two got out and walked into the smokey pub where many hunters sat and chattered away while they had a smoke. Matthew scanned the area looking for Antonio himself.

"Yo, Antonio!" Alfred waved and he and Matthew walked over to where the Spaniard sat, sipping his wine.

"iHola! How's it going my friends?" he said with a smile- "the werewolf cause you any problems?"

Matthew smiled, "It's going fine-" he was interupted by a young blonde girl in a romper walking over.

"Hey boys- heard anything about eyebrows yet?" she smiled playfully as she took Antonio's wine and took a few sips before he claimed it again.

"Hi Anri, and no news yet, only news we heard was from Alex and James- speaking of which, have you seen them since last week?" Matthew asked as Alfred got up to order a diet coke for Matthew and a cherry coke for himself.

Antonio leaned back in his chair, clicking his tongue, "No, haven't seen those two since they went on a hunting trip last week- off to hunt accounts of a suppose demon out in Missouri. Why worried about them, Mattie? Thought you didn't like them."

"I don't, they are , lying scumbags- but Alfred believes they can find out more information about Arthur..and well, I'd like to find him, he caused a huge ruckus with all those monsters, and I'd like to know why." Matthew muttered quietly, looking around a tad paranoid that James may suddenly appear and beat him up.

"I'm sure whatever Arthur did isn't all that bad!" Bella smiled and gave two thumbs up to Matthew as if to reassure him. Alfred walked back in carrying the two bottles of soda and sat on a stool.

"So, where's Lovino? Shouldn't he be here?" Alfred asked looking around for the young Italian. Antonio shrugged, "he was here a little while ago, maybe he went off to bed, he's been acting strange lately." Alfred nodded and sipped at his soda.

The twins decided later that night to go in early after some hunters got drunk and challenged Antonio to a wrestling match. Antonio was pretty strong and anyone with a brain would stay out of his way when he was fighting. They walked up the small flight of stairs to the second level and walked into one of the small rooms, which has two cots on each wall.

Alfred sat his back pack down and placed his rifle by his bed, he wrestled off his bomber jacket and unbuttoned his plaid shirt throwing it to the ground as he put a "Sandra's Diner and Car Stop" T-shirt. He glanced at Matthew who was reinforcing the salt on the window sill. Alfred sighed and took of his pants getting under the warm quilt that lay a top the cot. Matt sat on his own bed after his task was done and prepared for sleep himself.

"How's your wounds...?" Matt asked carefully, Alfred hated talking about such things, but it happened so often and Matthew just wanted to make sure he was ok.

"They're fine, got them bandaged and everything."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, don't worry about it, 'Night."

"Good night," Matthew sighed and he turned on his side to cuddle in the sheets.

Antonio slammed the man into the wall kneeing him into the jaw. This man was definitely no human. The man growled at him, and being taller and much more stocker like a wall, he grabbed Antonio by the shoulders and threw him towards the bar. Antonio fell between two stools, knocking a few bottles down. A bunch at the men at the bar got up and stood out of the way, hooting and hollering, obviously not knowing what was really going on. Antonio quickly stumbled up and grabbed a bottle breaking it on the counter, the beer oozing on his hand as he held up the jagged end to the man.

"Leave my pub! Before I do something you'll regret!" he said through clenched teeth. The man rolled his eyes and charged at Antonio grabbing a hold of his waist as he jabbed the jagged end into the man's chest. The man yelped and spun the Spaniard around throwing him to the opposing wall.

Antonio quickly turned around, but by that time the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Shapeshifter..." the word was mumbled around. How'd it get in? It was impossible or at the the least very hard to get into a hunter's hide out. In any event it gave Antonio an unsettling feeling in his stomach, like something else was up, like something's not right, or maybe that someone is in danger? " "_Lovino_." he whispered. He needed to find the teen, he begun to worry for him. "Antonio are you ok?" Anri asked as she ran over.

"I am fine...but where's Lovino?"

_**Hope you like it! If people like this I'll update it more often! Please review! I'm sorry for my terrible writing skills when it comes to fights, but oh well. I don't know if I'll add pairings yet (depends if I can fit it smoothly or not, also stay tuned cause I will introduce Russia/France/Germany/North Italy/Prussia soon! Also Anri IS Belgium **_

_**Please tell me if my characters are off (like ooc) and I will do my best to fix it **_


	2. The Pale Man

**Beyond Our Knowledge**

**Chapter 2: The Pale Man **

**Notes: Alex/James are 2p America/Canada! Also slight gore. **

Antonio walked swiftly up the old stairs with Anri following close behind. They creaked as he jumped from step to step. Once he made it to the top he wasted no time and quickly turned to Lovino's room, his hand rested on the cold, metal door knob. He hesitated.

Anri soon enough stood beside him she took a shaky breathe and gave him a reassuring nod. He twisted the knob in his hand but he was stopped- the door was locked. "Lovino!" he yelled as he slammed on the door still trying to open the door, "Lovino open up!" After a few moments with no reply, Antonio lifted an arm up to the door frame and removed the skeleton key resting on it, he jabbed the key in and with a great amount of effort unlocked the door.

The door slammed open and hit the dresser behind it. The room was dark, the only light coming from the moon and the street lights outside the window. Lovino was nowhere to be seen. His bed was perfectly made and the opposing bed that Feliciano use to sleep in before he ran off was broken in half. Antonio inspected the room as Anri called out for the young boy again, still no reply.

"The salt was broken on the window sill," Antonio gasped as he inspected the window sill. Fear started swelling inside him, he began thinking of the worst outcomes.

"I don't think he went in here tonight..." Anri quietly mumbled, "You know him...he never makes up his bed..."

Antonio glanced over at the small wrought iron framed bed, the green quilt was folded nicely on the bed- probably of Anri's doing earlier that day, "but that doesn't explain _that_," he pointed at the broken bed were Lovino's younger brother once slept. Anri offered no explanation, obviously something big was in here to do that- you couldn't blame a mouse for that. The two sat down in silence on the green quilted bed staring at the bed on the opposing side of the room. It was broken, concaved into itself. As if something thought it'd be able to fit on the bed but ended up breaking it in half.

"I'll call Tim in the morning...maybe he'll be able to help..." Anri rasped, the words sounding foreign- and strange as if she would be calling her older brother for a little favor much less than to help find Lovino and whatever broke the bed.

Matthew sat up on the cot pushing the old white quilts off of him, he glanced at his brother who started to stir. The Canadian stretched and whipped his feet over to the edge of the bed. He yawned and then stood up, "I don't think Antonio's cooking breakfast today..." he said as he smelled the air, the usual crisp smell of bacon and eggs absent.

Alfred sat in bed and picked up his duffle bag, removing a grey shirt and begun putting it on, "that's fine we can stop at McDonald's and get an Egg McMuffin and hash browns," he replied with a smirk, Matthew rolled his eyes at this, he _hated _McDonald's and much rather have ihop or Waffle House.

Alfred finished dressing and zipped up his bomber jacket half-way, while Matthew wrestled with his pants. Once finished, getting dressed and ready they walked down stairs, which was unusually quite. They walked into the small, dingy kitchen where they saw Anri yawn as she poured herself some coffee, "morning boys..."

"Good Morning Anri," Matthew waved as he sat at on a stool near the island that was in the center of the kitchen, Alfred following behind. "Where's the old Spaniard?"

"Looking for Lovino, we couldn't find him last night- Tim's coming down from New York to help."

"Do what?" Alfred exclaimed almost dropping the pearly white coffee cup in his hand, "Did he just never come home or what?"

"Antonio and I went up to his room to check on him last night, and all we found was Feliciano's bed destroyed and the salt on the window sill broken," she stated shakily as she blew steam off her cup of coffee.

Alfred made a confused noise as he walked to the old coffee machine, picking up a beaker and pouring himself a steaming cup, he then poured some creamer in it. "Maybe he went off to a party- he's not really a kid anymore, he's twenty-one."

"I doubt it, you know Lovino he doesn't like to go out and socialize unless one of his friend's are with him, and he doesn't have a lot of those."

"Have you considered him running off to find Feliciano?" Matthew offered running his hands through his hair.

"I wouldn't think so, Feliciano _chose_ to run off with that vampire- he made that clear. But, it wouldn't be out of nature of Lovi to think Feliciano was tricked and try to 'save' him," she shrugged.

"Want Matt and I to help?" Alfred said as he stirred the creamer in the cup, taking a sip.

"No, Tim, Antonio, and I got this, plus, you two need to find Arthur," Anri smiled as she set more coffee cups out.

The backdoor opened to reveal a tall blonde haired man with bizarre hair that stuck up defying gravity. He had a cigarette sticking out from between his lips and seemed to have an intimidating glare.

Anri waved, "Big brother you made it! Want some coffee?" she smiled, gesturing towards the coffee maker and a mug. He walked over and silently made himself a cup he then turned and sat next to Matthew, on the stool next to him.

A little bit after that, Antonio made his way down stairs he was rubbing the back of his head when he saw the tall Dutch man. He awkwardly did a slight hand wave towards the fellow, "Ah, Tim...you're here...I thought you were going to be here later today..." Tim just shrugged and begun drinking his coffee.

"So, do you guys want us to help with the search for Lovino?" Alfred asked, as he leaned back on the stool making two of the legs lift from the ground.

"No, no, we should be fine with the three of us...anyways you guys have Arthur to be looking for, we'll be fine," Antonio insisted as he walked to stand near the pantry.

"He's right, Arthur has been missing for two weeks; it's best for you guys to focus on him. Plus, maybe Lovino just snuck off last night to go on a party or hunt." Anri smiled slightly as she sipped from her coffee mug that had the words _"Gator Land!"_ and pictures of alligators all over it.

Matthew sighed and got up, "well I guess we'll be heading out now," he smiled slightly and gestured for his brother to get up too. "Contact us if you need help or if you found him!"

* * *

Alex was running full speed to the car, but juggling a rifle and his moose-sized brother wasn't helping much. He reached the old, banged up truck and quickly placed his rifle on of top it and James on the ground as he fumbled for his keys, looking behind his every few seconds. The hunt didn't go as planned. They had tried everything on the man; salt, devil's traps, you name it, but he never died or flinched from anything that'd harm a normal demon. Alex came to the conclusion that this thing wasn't a demon at all- it was a human. He yanked the key into the door and opened the car-door, throwing his rife in as he grabbed his brother. _Danm he needs to lay off the beer and pancakes. _With all his might he pushed his brother into the car.

"And where are you going?" a deep voice said from behind him. Alex quickly glanced behind him to see the tall, pale older man. His grey eyes studying Alex. Alex could swore he heard his own heart beat. As if in slow motion the pale man stuck a syringe in the red-haired man's hip. Alex stumbled he felt his whole body go numb, he stumbled sideways and into the man's open arms. He tried to get out of his arms but his whole body felt like there was hundred pound weights on each of his limbs.

"L-let me go!" he said through clenched teeth. The man cooed and without much effort dragged the young man to his house.

Once there, the older man placed Alex on a table. Alex was whimpering slightly trying to move his limbs, the man ran a hand through his hair, "there, there, it'll all be over soon." He then made a small smile and strapped his legs down. His hands slowly lifted Alex's shirt off, revealing his un-tanned belly, after getting the shirt off he strapped the young man's arms down as well. Alex stared at him with an attempted glare that just looked like he was scared and not intimidating at all.

Walking over to a desk, the man grabbed a sharpie and a scalpel. He uncapped the sharpie and walked back over to Alex. The young man watched in horror as he drew lines and dimensions on his stomach. "Calm down, this will only hurt for a while." he smirked as he began his work. Alex stifled a scream and then a sob as the blade cut into him.

James awoke in total darkness. His head was pounding and a headache was coming on. He looked around, the driver's seat car door was opened and the keys were askew on the seat. What was his idiot brother thinking? Leaving the door open to his precious baby. He gently petted her dashboard as if to say "it's alright, I got you baby-girl". He looked outside, that's strange, why were they still parked outside of the old house that the supposed "demon" lived? Last thing James remembered was being hit with a frying pan and probably becoming unconscious. Alex must've carried him here, speaking of which, where was Alex?

He saw the rifle laying on the seat next to the keys. That's strange, Alex would never leave his rifle-. Immediately, James grabbed his pistol and got out of the car. He looked at the house again, and sprinted towards it. He opened the old door to the screened in porch and nearly tripped on all the clutter on the porch. Watching his step he made way to the door to enter the house. He heard muffled screaming. _Alex. _He yanked the door open and ran towards the sound. He kicked all the doors in, hoping, praying his brother would be behind one of them.

He body hummed with adrenaline, he skirted down the basement steps and reached an empty room. Another scream went out, this one sounded the loudest and closest. _There must be a hidden wall. _He pondered, he began knocking on each wall slightly, once hearing a hollow sound revert from one of them, he took no time find the weakest spot, and kick the door in.

What he saw was dehumanizing. His brother was sobbing violently as the pale man extracted a kidney from his stomach. Hearing the commotion, the man glanced up from his work and drew a crooked smile from his lips. "Ah, sleeping beauty woke up."

James snarled at the man, "Get your grimy-ass hands off my God-damn brother!"

The pale man frowned, "you two have such potty-mouths. Did your mother ever wash them out with soap?" he cooed. He placed the kidney on the table that was cluttered with a few other organs that were probably taken from Alex. Wiping his hands on a white cloth, he nodded his head towards a chair, "now, James why don't you have a seat and wait your turn?"

James just wanted to grab his brother and leave, he hated seeing his brother like this. He was the only one allowed to harm him. "How about, no? Just let me having my fucking brother back, and I promise I won't make your death too painful." he said through gritted teeth.

Shaking his head the man took a scalpel from a silver table, "Come one step closer and I will end his life."

Alex drew a shaky breath, "James..just leave, save yourself... he's gonna kill me anyways..." he struggled to make the words out. James shook his head, dismissing the notion. He took out his pistol and ran over to start un-strapping the young red-head. He looked up to see a gun pointed between his eyes.

The old man glared at him intensely, "now you do yourself a favor, young man, and sit down." James face twitched; with lighting speed he knocked the gun from the man's hand. The man looked relatively surprised- maybe even scared? He clenched his hand in a fist and punched the guy in the jaw- full-forced causing the man to fall back. He then continued unbinding Alex. James yearned to blow a cap in this guy's ass, but he had to get Alex out of here, and into the hospital. The young blonde picked up Alex, bridal style and ran out of the house.

No longer caring if blood got on his car, he placed Alex in the passenger seat, before running to the driver's seat. The tall blonde jabbed the key into the ignition and drove out of there like the devil himself was coming after him.

"Hanging in there Alex?"

**Thanks for reading! Planning on introducing more characters in the next chapter. Also revealing Lovino's where-abouts. Please review! **


	3. The Deal

**Beyond Our Knowledge  
Chapter 3: The Deal  
**

Lovino had never done this in his entire life. He looked down for what probably was the millionth time. The grassy ground reminding him one slip could equal a ten foot drop and a broken arm. His fingers gripping the cracks between the bricks on the side of the house, he took another step and then another. After what seemed like eternity he reached the ground. Catching his breath, he looked at Antonio's Inn once more, he wanted to stay, but he wanted to find is brother more. He wiped sweat from his brow and then ran off towards the main road, were he walked.

Cars would pass him, honking at him or offering him a ride home, of course he always declined the offers. It was about two hours and midnight before he reached his destination. He stood at the cross roads of a country road with a lonesome, abandoned gas station to the east. He took a unstable breath as he took his back pack off and took out a cold tin box. Lovino got on his knees and dug a hole in the ground; getting dirt in his finger nails. He warily placed the tin box inside the hole and packed dirt over it, filling the hole.

"You called?" a voice with a thick Russian accent said from behind. Startled, Lovino got up and turned around. Standing in front of him was a pale man with light blonde hair and intense violet eyes. He wore a cream colored scarf around his neck and a black trench-coat. He looked innocent but dangerous- like he was trying to hide something.

"Uhhhh... I came to make a deal..." the Italian was looking for the right words- one slip up and he could be dead or worst. The Russian hummed, asking for what. "I'm looking for my brother- Feliciano...I understand he ran off with werewolves?"

"Ah, I heard about that. Lot of gossip about that...I can locate your brother and get you to him for a price..."

"I know about the ten-years deal...but I don't want that..."

"Oh comrade, I wouldn't wish that upon you either...I have bigger plans for you,"

Curious, Lovino asked, "W-what plans?"

"Oh, you'll see. But you will not die, do not worry. So, deal?" he enticed smiling.

Lovino paused, thinking about it over in his head, "..deal..."

Shocking Lovino, the Russian grabbed him and kissed him, after breaking off he whispered in the young man's ear, "The deal is in set..."

* * *

The shape-shifter ran out of the pub, looking around his eyes gleaming gold. He ran to the back of the house and climbed up the wall in lighting speed. He grunted as he hauled himself into the small room. After glancing around he sat down on a twin bed. _Where is that kid? _he looked around the small room a glare etching on his face. He felt the bed slope down ward as if it was concaving in on itself. _What the hell? _He got up and looked down at the bed, lifting up the sheets slightly the bed was hollow. The mattress cut out in the center, a rectangular flap covering something, he lifted the flap to reveal a giant, thick book.

He touched it slightly feeling the bed creak. He slipped his hands under the book, lifting it. The bed made one final groan and concaved. The man swore but held the book close as he looked around. Walking back towards the window he decided he'd track the boy down another time. He hopped down to the ground and ran off into the night.

They said he was probably going to die. James refused to believe this, not his brother, not Alex. James sat in a cushioned seat next to Alex's bed. This was his fault. If he was more alert and wasn't knocked out he'd be able to beat up that man before he laid a _hand _on Alex. What bothered him the most was he let that man go, he had no time to shoot him or beat him or anything. So, right now he was out there walking free and possibly doing what he did to Alex to other people.

His fingers curled around the cross that hung from his neck. He looked out the window and sighed. _Are you there God? It's me James Jones. I know I haven't been "good" recently but if you just save Alex- I'll be good for a whole year I swear! I won't scare little children away anymore! Please! Anything? He's about my only real family left! _James swallowed, it felt like gravel was going down his throat. He looked back at the screen. The green line making tiny mountains and slow beeps. He even watched it as it trickled down to a few mountains per minute. Until the mountains turned to flat coast line.

Alex Jones died on April 18, 2013 at 10:57 a.m.

* * *

Lovino sat next to the Russian in a small Honda Civic. The radio jammed out some country music that the demon had turned on was at a muffled volume so the air could still be filled with awkward silence.

"So...he's in Maryland?" Lovino asked trying to make a conversation.

The demon nodded and smiled slightly, "yes, he's near D.C..." he paused, wondering if he should reveal more information, instead he changed the topic, he turned the car into a gas station, "Want anything to drink? Need to release any fluids?" he asked as he stepped out of the small vehicle.

Lovino followed in suit, taking a few dollars from his pocket, "no...I'm just gonna buy myself some candy..."

He then left the demon to fill the car with gas. Lovino walked into the dirty gas station, he walked down a few isles until he reached the candy isle. He scanned the array of bars, he picked up a pay-day reading the bar's nutritional information and feeling the inside with his fingers. He turned to pay and bumped into a tall woman with a sharp nose and long blonde hair. She would look beautiful if she didn't have a twisted expression glued onto her face.

She reminded him suspiciously of Ivan... "Do I know you...?" he asked holding his hands protectively in front of him.

She grunted, her eyes turning pure black. _Oh...she's a fucking demon..._he then screamed he dropped his candy bar and ran out of the small building over to Ivan who was still pumping gas.

"What's your problem?" he asked as the Italian hid behind Ivan as if he could hide him from the scary woman. He looked up and he himself turned paler than he already was. He shooed Lovino into the car and quickly took the pump out of the car and got into the driver's seat faster than Lovino thought possible.

"Ivan!" she screamed running over to the car door trying to yank on the handle to open it.

"Hi, Natalya, nice to see you but I'm late for work..bye!" he quickly said as he put the car in reverse and drove out as if the devil was on his heels.

After they were clear of her and the gas station Lovino thought it was safe to ask, "what the fuck? You knew her."

The Russian man shook his head, "Nothing to worry about... she and I don't see everything the same...our interests conflict..." Then to prevent Lovino from asking any further questions he turned up the volume of the radio where a stoic man was talking about the housing market. The Italian made a Grinch-like expression at Ivan, but the Russian ignored it and kept driving.

* * *

Ludwig ran as fast as he could. His feet skidded on the surface as he tried to find a place to hide. The hunter was ruthless in his hunt for the German. He was suddenly snatched and dragged behind a dumpster. His older brother- Gilbert was holding him covering his mouth.

The sound of footsteps seemed to echo around the small alley way. "Where are you?" the hunter muttered darkly. The two huddled against the dumpster trying to blend in and not make a single sound. The man's black leather boots stopped near the dumpster, he butted the rifle against the dumpster, expecting Ludwig to jump out and reveal himself. "You can't hide all day." He then banged the rifle's butt along the surface hoping to see any movement. He sighed and walked further down the alley way looking around. Ludwig and Gilbert took the chance and ran out from behind the dumpster and made head way out of the alley. "Vash!" a young girl's voice yelled out as the two German ran past her towards freedom.

"Lilly your suppose to stay in the car!" he scoffed as he ran over chasing the werewolves. It was a funny site to see and if their lives weren't endanger Gilbert would definitely be laughing. To see two grown men- one of which was muscular and tall and the other pretty solid as well being chased by a blonde man who needs a haircut and to get rid of the beret and a young girl in a pink dress carrying a rifle? Priceless.

The two Germans ran up the iron wrought stairs of an apartment building with the other two close behind occasionally firing at them- but luckily missing each time. Once the stairs ended they hopped into an open window of an apartment.

In the apartment sat a young women knitting and a little girl playing with a doll. Of course, the women screamed bloody Mary and the girl waved her arms up in down yelling "puppies!" as the two full grown men made haste to the door- there furry ears and tails along with their sharp fangs apparent.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit_, shit!_" Gilbert cursed as they ran down the hall looking for their apartment to hide in. Now, Vash and Lilly where a few yards behind- _just the right length to lose them_, Ludwig thought. They reached Apartment Number: 107 and opened the door, running into the broom closet to hide. Feliciano looked up from his painting and immediately placed his brush down and closed the door. He looked around and sighed. _Roderich must be hiding too_ he thought. After a few minutes he heard a loud abrupt knock at his door.

The young Italian walked over and opened the door, "Hello~ Can I help you?" He sing songed out.

There was an intimidating blonde haired man with his hair going all the way down to his cheeks. He had an intense look on his face and a beret that sat lopsided. Next to him stood a young girl with a similar haircut to her- brother (?) and a pink dress, she held a rifle. Which made Feliciano's eyes widen.

"Did two men run in here- they would have, um, ears and tail. One's an albino the other is tall and has blonde hair and blue eyes..." the Swiss man awkwardly got out.

"Hmm...Sorry sir I didn't see any one today- who fits that description...v-ve~" he got out, panic starting to fill him.

"Are you sure?" The blonde man took a step closer and he seemed to be studying Feliciano.

"Yes I am! Oh w-what's that sound? Ring Ring! That's my p-phone!" Feliciano was panicking he quickly tried to close the door to be stopped by the other man's foot.

"Can we look around your apartment- sir?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"N-no sorry!" he kept yelling over and over again in his high-pitched voice as he pushed Vash away and closed the door. After he slammed it closed he locked it- twice and then slid down and buried his head in his hands.

After about twenty minutes the German brothers got out of the closet. Another man, with black slicked back hair and a mole on his face came from one of the bedrooms. "We were almost discovered," he stated as he adjusted the collar of his shirt. All three of the men were growing furrier and furrier by the minute.

"You did well, Feliciano. You kept your cool...for a while there," Ludwig offered with an awkward smile.

"We might need to keep it low- I bet that hunter is going to stick around," Gilbert muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

**I did change it- in the previous chapter it was stated Feliciano ran off with 'vampires' but no he ran off with werewolves. (I thought it fit them more, sorry!) Speaking of Germany I have an ask blog for him on Tumblr ;D It's called askwestgermany so check it out! Also, if you want to message me some more I have a skype (zeropain54) just state your username beforehand. Hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you liked and your predictions! As well as who else you think should be in the story and as what (It might give me ideas!) **


	4. The Gas Station

**Beyond Our Knowledge 4**

**The Gas Station **

**Notes: Elizabeta is 1p!Hungary Victor is 2p!Russia... **

James took a look at his handy-work. The hole was seven feet deep and four feet wide. He swallowed hard and glanced at the body of his brother, he scooped him up with his hands and lowered him into the grave. James felt cold on the inside, like something was missing from him. He had stopped crying hours ago, but his eyes still felt puffy and his throat was dry.

He sighed sadly and begun digging the dirt back into the improvised grave. A slight noise was heard from behind him and a confident women's voice was heard behind him, "Need any help?"

He quickly turned around to see two people standing behind him with a noble like presence. It was a man and a women. The women wore her hair long with an orange flower neatly tucked behind her ear, she had forest green eyes and she held herself with confidence. Next to her stood a tall man with brown shaggy hair and intense red eyes. He had pale skin and a look that suggested he was in charge here more so than the women. "Who are you?" James demanded.

"I am Victor and this is my partner Elizabeta we are the lord's soldiers," the man drawled out with a thick Russian accent.

"The Lord's- _what_?" James said confused, clutching the shovel with a white-knuckled grip.

"We are angels," the women said simply, "and we need your assistance-"

"Woah, _woah,woah, _wait a second, lady. Angel's don't exist, if they did I can damn well guarantee you my life wouldn't be like this- your hopped up on mushrooms or something lady."

The man took a deep sigh, "believe what you want, but we need your help."

"With _what_ exactly?"

"You know the man named Arthur Kirkland, yes? We need his journal," Elizabeta stated.

"And what would I get in return?" he said narrowing his eyes not quite believing them.

"We will bring your brother back to life," Victor said as if it was obvious.

James narrowed his eyes- unsure of what to do- _There's no way they are angels..but I want Alex back...maybe they are demons of some sort? Maybe they can still revive him... _he sighed and then reluctantly stated, "Alright...I guess I can help."

Matthew pulled into a gas station- he preferred to drive even though Alfred loved driving- _recklessly. _The young Canadian hoped out and begun filling the car with gas- his twin hoped out as well and started heading towards the dirty 7-11. Matthew sighed and looked around at the other cars as he filled his tank- _was that Lovnio? How'd he get all the way from Missouri to Maryland? _The young man glanced at meter- the gallons was going up as well as the price. He had to fill up the car- but what if Lovino gets away before then? Lovino stood near a silver Honda Civic pumping it with gas, casually not quite paying attention to his surroundings- he looked tense though..like something might come up and attack him. _I wonder if he's with anyone... _

The gas pump made a suction-cup noise and Matthew nearly smirked to himself at the perfect timing- he completed the payment and placed the pump back in the holder and made way towards the Civic. 

Alfred sure was hungry- so hungry he could eat a house. He scanned the isles of To-Go food in 7-11. _Should I get some gum? Oh what about some mozzarella sticks- or a doughnut? Definitely a slurpee. _He hummed to himself as he made way towards the icy beverage machine where a tall man stood making a slurpee- and having _trouble _doing so. Alfred almost laughed but instead decided to help the man _Ten Bucks says he never made a slurpee before. _

"Hey can I help you? You look like your having trouble," He said with an All-American grin. For one second- _one split second_ had Alfred swore the man's eyes turned golden yellow- _my mind must be messing with me. _

"Uh...Sure...thanks..." the man blubbered out in a thick Russian accent- he sounded that he was a little bit weary of Alfred? _Must be nervous with being in a new country- I bet he just moved here from Russia_ Alfred convinced himself.

Alfred grabbed two cups from the rack, one for himself and the other for the tall man. He quickly placed the sphere-like lids on top of the cups sealing it well. "What flavor do you want?" he asked pointing to the machine with flavors labeled with things like 'coke' or 'Fanta: Grape'.

The Russian was hesitant staring at each flavor as if he was choosing which one would be the least poisonous. "Cherry, please," he finally got out.

Alfred smiled a genuine smile and begun filling his cup with coke and the Russian's with cherry, "Sorry I didn't get your name..." he said sticking his tongue out in concentration- filling the cups to maximum fill point.

"My name's Ivan," he said as the shorter man handed the frosty beverage back with a purple straw sticking from it.

"Mine is Alfred F. Jones!" the man announced with a huge smile, sipping his slurpee, "The 'F' stands for Frederick but don't tell anyone cause it's pretty embarrassing!" he said with a wink.

"_Ahem." _Matthew said clearing his throat, now standing to the left of the Italian.

"Matthew?" he nearly screeched- definitely surprised, "What- what are you _doing_ here?"

"Looking for Arthur, getting gas...the real question what are you doing in Baltimore- when your suppose to be in Missouri? Antonio is really worried... and where'd you get the car? How'd you get here?"

"I don't care about Antonio! and get out of my business you fucking child's toothbrush!"

Matthew's eyebrows furrowed, "Lovino just answer my question- what the hell are you doing even here?"

The Italian sighed and looked out towards the gas station entrance where this tall man and Alfred were exiting visibly talking and Alfred was laughing about something. Although, once the duo saw Matthew and Lovino talking they stopped and the tall man quickly came rushing over.

"What's going on here?" he demanded once he reached the two.

"And _who's_ this?" Matthew demanded, his twin slowly jogging over with a slurpee in his hand.

"Uhh...Ivan..." Alfred answered.

"What is he like another hunter or something? or what? why are you with him Lovino? If you needed help with something I'm sure Antonio or Tim could've helped..."

Lovino just scoffed and opened up the passenger side door, stepping in.

"Answer me!" Matthew said obviously frustrated that Lovino wasn't talking and his brother was just standing there like an idiot.

To this Lovino just got in with an angry expression and slammed the door so he couldn't hear the other man. Matthew wanted to scream in annoyance he then turned to the dumbfounded Russian. "Who are you?"

And just then, Matthew swore his eyes turned bright yellow, "A...hunter..." he said carefully, he then finished the slurpee and threw it in the chance giving Alfred one hopeful glance for support and Matthew a frown. He stepped into the car and quickly slammed the door almost drowning out Matthew's loud French curses. He put the key in the ignition and quickly sped off.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Matthew demanded as he angirly drove through traffic.

Alfred was looking down guiltily, probably embarrassed that he had some-what befriended the guy Lovino ran off with, "Ivan...he's a hunter, I guess."

"Al, there's _no way_ that guy was a hunter- his eye's glowed yellow- _yellow_."

"You...you saw that too?" he asked a little surprise, "I thought I was seeing things..."

"Yeah that guy must be tricking Lovino somehow- or something, maybe he's the shape shifter? It'd make sense... he disappeared the night the shape shifter appeared..."

Alfred just nodded slightly looking out the window when his cell phone rang. He looked down lazily at the caller I.D. _James. _"Hey," he answered.

"The book? You're talking about our brother- Arthur, right? ...no I'm not a dumbass- why do you sound so irritated...? Where are we? We are near Baltimore, Maryland...wait what? I'm confused- he hung up on me!" Alfred exclaimed.

"What'd he have to say?" Matthew asked.

"He wanted to know where Arthur's book is- he was very snippy. He wants meet up at the McDonald's on Nantucket Drive..." Matthew sighed and took the exit and within a few minutes the two reached the McDonald's. The two got out of the car and headed inside. "I wonder how far James is..." he muttered looking at his phone.

Matthew stood near the giant windows as Alfred went off to order a Bigmac in the mean time. He nearly jumped out of his pants when James and a tall man- was that Alex? or someone else? Just appeared in the middle of the parking lot- as if they teleported there.

James walked in wearing his usually plaid he was followed by a tall man who had scruffy brown hair and intimidating red eyes- he looked somewhat like the man they saw earlier that day. Although their differences made it obvious they weren't the same man. James walked over to where Matthew sat as Alfred ran over carrying a Big Mac and a soda. James just rolled his eyes at this.

"Where's Alex?" Alfred smiled as he sat down and sipped. Matthew noticed something in James' almost perfect poker face- was is regret? sorrow? _What_ was it? It certainly wasn't natural for James to even feed anguish for anything.

He cleared his throat and the tall man gave him a weird look as if he was saying "_You didn't tell them?" _with his hateful eyes, "He's busy," James said through an awkward cough.

Alfred cocked his eyebrow but said nothing- usually James and Alex were like Alfred and Matthew almost _inseparable _always going out on hunts together never doing solo missions. "Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Victor..." James stated plain as day.

Matthew took a quick glance at 'Victor' who was studying him intensely, "Anyways... why do you want Arthur's book?"

This time, Victor answered, "We need it for an unknown creature we stumbled upon," he had a Russian accent- not as cute as the man they met in the gas station but in a way more cynical.

Matthew glanced at him almost wanting to ask more information about said 'creature' but deciding not to. "Well, all we know is that about six months ago he decided to leave it at Antonio's about a month ago we went to pick it up and see if it'd give us clues to his whereabouts- turns out it went missing around the same time Feliciano went missing..."

"Great we're gonna have to find Feliciano Vargas- the man who ran off with werewolves," he scoffed, he got up and Victor followed in suit.

"Wait! James- " Matthew quickly got up, "Don't you want me and Alfred to come with you...we can help!"

"I can do this on my own," and with that the two left.

Ludwig sat in the living room of the apartment, he and his brothers had to stay out of constantly. they never got near a window in fear of being spotted. He hated hiding like this, but it was for the best- at least until all the commotion dies down...

Feli has heard that the Swiss Hunter and his sister are still hanging around. The poor young Italian gets scared just by walking out to get the mail because of those two. Ludwig looked down guiltily, Feliciano wouldn't be in this mess if we hadn't taken him in... he'd be safe in sound out in Missouri...

A little bit later, Roderich crawled over and sat next to Ludwig, "When are these blasted hunters going to leave?" he asked in his irritated voice.

Gilbert, who sat in a lazy-boy clucked his tongue, "Don't you know? They're not going to leave until we're _dead_," he then howled with laughter.

Ludwig glanced at his brother, "Brother, don't talk like that...you'll scare everyone..."

"I'm not scared," Roderich announced after a moment of silence, "I just hope they don't ruin my clairnet."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "But, I don't think they can get in here- It's illegal and we made sure to block all entrances- only human allowed in is Feliciano."

"Are you sure about that?" a voice came from the door way.

**I might be able to update this weekend ;c but oh well. Tell me what you think! If you have any questions (besides who's in the door way hurr hurr) Just ask! Also I decided that Roderich's musical instrument in a clairnet because he can't carry around a huge piano. (He's slowly becoming more and more like squidward as we speak...) Hopefully we can get some Antonio action in the next chapter as well as find out a little more about Arthur... also if you want you can request canon characters to put in here, although I might not put them in (I don't want too many characters..) **


	5. Mister Francis Bonnefoy

**Beyond Our Knowledge **

**Chapter 5: Mister Francis Bonnefoy  
Notes: **

**Vladimir = Romania and Milan = Bulgaria. The brother that is mentioned was Moldavia. Francis/Vladimir/Milan are all vampires. Michelle is Seychelles. **

The young man sat in the dainty chair with an upright posture, that of a gentleman- a rare commodity these days. He had long blonde locks that were neatly tucked back in a small pony-tail tied off with a piece of silk fabric. He placed a pristine glass of red wine on the desk he sat at. The man plucked an apple from the basket that sat on top and bite into it with charm.

"Uhh..excuse me…Mr. Bonnefoy?"

Francis had nearly forgotten about the slim women that stood in front of him. He hummed and took another bite from the crisp apple. "Yes, Michelle?"

"Mister Vladimir is here," the young girl said with a small smile. Almost immediately, the French man got up and shrugged on his blazer.

"What does he want?" he grumbled more to himself than to Michelle. He followed her out of the elegant study and into his large lobby that was decorated elaborately. Francis was known for his elegant nature- and not just _any_ stylish theme- it had to be 17th century French noble.

Vladimir sat on a red cushioned bench that had elaborate designs engraved upon it. He wore a white cuffed shirt with a tannish-yellow bow tie that had red and green lines designed in it. He had tan slacks on- his signature red coat hanged on the coat rack in all its glory. Next to Vladimir sat a slightly taller brunette who wore less formal attire. He had dark hair and wore a light green cuffed shirt- he looked a little nervous to be there but said nothing.

"Ah! Vladimir what brings you here?" Francis cooed- a smile tugging at his lips.

Vladimir rolled his eyes, "I think our little secret is threatening to be revealed… I hear the angels are now looking for Arthur."

Francis stiffened at this. The thought of angels now being involved gave him an uneasy feeling that wouldn't be so easily washed down with wine. "How much do they know?" he ventured.

This time, Vladimir's companion spoke up, "Enough to know our kind is involved."

Francis sighed and folded his arms trying to think of a way to fix this. "Come, let's discuss this in the sun-room…"

The duo followed the man into the beautiful screened in room of the mansion that over looked the gardens. They sat at the table in the corner and begun discussing quietly amongst themselves when Michelle came over with a tray of tea and small baked pastries.

They buttered their biscuits and sipped at their tea in silence- all of them trying to think of a solution. Why would the angels even care for the snobby Englishman? Every once and while Francis would look outside into the darkness, his garden had lights that would dimly lit his beautiful flowers. Francis himself longed to be turned back to a human- he missed the days he'd wonder out in the sunshine and soak up the rays as he sniffed flowers. He missed the countless ladies he's take to his mighty mansion. But that had changed ever since he was changed five years ago. It was unintentional. It wasn't _supposed_ to happen. He was an innocent man who decided to help his old friend out with a hunt- when the plan back fired and he got turned in the process. He had hoped the old friend would know of a way to turn him. But after the incident, he couldn't find Arthur Kirkland- until a few weeks ago.

He wasn't even entirely sure why Milan or Vladimir even helped him. They enjoyed the darkness they enjoyed the feeling of sticking this fangs into mortals and sucking their life water from them. Francis quite frankly hated it and thought of it as monstrous. Not even that, Milan and Vladimir hated Arthur and wanted to enact vengeance on him for killing Vladimir's younger brother.

After about thirty minutes, Michelle tapped his shoulder lightly and whispered in his ear. He got up and received questioning glances from his companions. "I need to check up on my guest…" he explained as he neatly folded the napkin and placed it on top of the glass table. He followed Michelle out of the room and into the hall where the two went their separate ways- she went to the kitchen and him down the hall and up a series of stairs to the top floor.

The door creaked open as he enter the small room where Arthur Kirkland was currently taking residence. The room had light yellow wall paper with tiny pink roses trailing vertically up and down. Kirkland sat on the edge of the bed tying his black leather shoes he hadn't worn since he arrived at the Bonnefoy house. "Mister Kirkland," Francis announced mockingly as if he was in the company of a queen.

Arthur gave him a smug smirk and adjusted his tie. "Hello, _Sir Bonnefoy._"

"Michelle has told me you wanted to leave…" Francis' voice seemed laced with something- was it fear? Or was it annoyance? Arthur did not know- but didn't feel like trying to figure it out.

"I'm glad she has informed you, ole' chap. I really do must get going- I fear my brothers might be worried for me."

"Arthur _please_. You must stay! I need you!" Francis quickly said his voice cracking slightly- he sounded a little too desperate but he really did need the Brit.

"I'm sorry Francis. But Alfred and Matthew don't even know where I _am_. And what about Alex and James? I bet they are worried too," he said through narrowed eye, brushing his hair trying to tame the mess.

"But Arthur- I haven't been changed yet! I'm still a blood-sucker. I still can't meet nice girls in the wonderful sunshine- I still can't eat Garlic knots..."

"It will be fine you frog. I will come back- hopefully with my book and find a way to cure you have your disease. But for now I must go," he soothed.

"But _mon ami_! That's not just it! Angels are looking for you- and your book. You'll be much more safe here!" he pleaded.

"Just let him go," said Vladimir from the door way- Milan standing next to him, "He's endangering us all."

Arthur nodded and grabbed his duffle-bag and pushes past Francis and the two other vampires. Making his way down and out of the grand mansion.

"My name is Victor,"

Gilbert glared at the tall man who stood in their doorway. He had rough brown hair and red piercing eyes. Nothing angelic about him- but the werewolves could sense it- _this man was an angel. _"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Nothing much," he said through narrowed eyes. "But I understand- you have run into the great Arthur Kirkland before, correct?"

"I wouldn't use the word, 'great'. But yes, yes we have," the albino said through gritted teeth- he felt a sense of fear in the pit of his stomach.

"Good, please do say when was the last time you saw him and under what circumstances? I have a well-trained hunter friend who wouldn't think twice of alerting the other two hunters of your whereabouts _and help them to kill you all. _Now, I of course can do it myself- but it's much more entertaining to watch."

This time, it was Ludwig who spoke up. "When we were hunting for food in Missouri we ran across him."

"_And_?" the man encouraged.

"He and a man named Antonio were on a hunt for us. We were constantly on the run. We hid in a barn for safety. Where Feliciano found us…and took care of us… when Arthur finally did close in on our trail- Feliciano stopped him and begged him not to. Arthur gave him one day to get rid of us or he'd do it himself. Little did he know, Feliciano ran away with us… we never saw him again after that…"

"Interesting… did he by chance have a book?" he inquired.

"He did…kept it in a satchel at his side at all times…"

"-and did you hear that he was taken by some vampire? Would you by chance have any information on that?"

Ludwig swallowed, hard. He had indeed heard of that a little while ago. He had overheard some Eastern European man with gleaming fangs complain about it on his way to Washington D.C.

"Well?"

"Yes, yes I have…. But not really sufficient information…"

"You know I have my friend on speed dial…."

"I was on the train and I heard a vampire talking about!" he quickly spoke up, God forbid Feliciano finds him dead, "He was about five foot six… he had long blonde hair and red eyes… wore a red pea coat… had a Romanian accent…"

Victor smirked, "thank you… now where is your friend Feliciano?"

Alfred sat in the dingy motel room with Matthew. Matthew was way past pissed- he was livid. He for one could not comprehend everything that had happened that day. Lovino running off with some demonic Russian and James with his weird Russian friend and Alex nowhere to be seen. _A lot of weird Russians these days _Alfred thought to himself, that must be it. Maybe the Russians are all apart of some fucked up cult that's main goal is to fuck with his and Matt's minds. That had to be it. He sighed and began playing candy crush on his phone when he received a call that nearly made him fall off the bed he was laying on.

"Hello? Arthur?" he quickly asked.

Matthew then glanced at his brother with a mixture of delight and alarm.

"Yes…we are in Baltimore… looking for you! Where are you? Massachusetts? Martha's Vineyard? Dude why the hell are you there? Never mind! Want to meet up somewhere? You should get-" Alfred was talking a mile a minute and Matthew could've sworn Arthur told him to slow down and calm down. "I don't know last I saw James was with some weird Russian in Baltimore- No clue were Alex is.. yeah… ok…huh…" Alfred switched the phone off and glanced at Matthew.

"Well? What did he have to say?" Matthew demanded.

"He wanted to know if we were safe and where we were- where James and Alex are…"

Matthew sighed, "Is he going to meet us up?"

"Yeah…in New York, or something like that."

It was around midnight when Alfred received the call- Matthew was sound asleep. Alfred quickly got up and stood in front of the motel and answered it- it came from some unlisted number. "Alfred F. Jones."

"….Ivan? the guy from the gas station? He ventured, "…meet you? Now? But what about Matthew? I can't just not bring him…fine….I'll leave him a note…" he then hanged up the phone and re-entered the motel. Alfred walked towards the small, nasty bathroom and scrawled out on a small piece of paper, 'Hey Bro, just got an important call, gotta go- be back around noon? Haha I don't know when I will be back- just give me a call when you wake up! – Alfred'

With one final glance at his twin the young man ran out the door with his blue jacket to meet up with Lovino and Ivan in a Krispy Kremes.

**Sorry for lack of updates! My computer crashed :C **


End file.
